


Способы спасения

by Captain_Cosette



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Тони не остается выбора - он любит Кэпа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Способы спасения

Тони с самого детства знает о Капитане Америка. Отец уезжает в бесконечные экспедиции, отец изобретает новое оборудование, отец напивается - все во имя Идеального Стивена Роджерса. У Тони не остается никакого выбора - он любит Кэпа. Как его можно не любить, когда отец усаживает тебя на колени и рассказывает о своем лучшем друге, о своем товарище, о хорошем человеке, который всегда спасал всех. Тони хочется спросить, почему же он не спас себя, или почему его не спасли все те люди, которым он помог, почему его ищет один только Говард Старк. Однажды он решается и спрашивает, но бури, как он думал, не происходит. Отец грустно улыбается и говорит, что война закончилась, а никому не нужны солдаты в мирное время.   
Но мирного времени не существует - где-нибудь, да раздаются звуки выстрелов, взрывов и плач. Но Капитан не появляется. Даже когда отец погибает. Тони четырнадцать и его некому спасать. У Тони своя война со всем миром, и в первую очередь со своим опекуном - Обадайей. Тони вспоминает иногда рассказы отца, и однажды, поддавшись порыву, покупает комикс про "не идеального солдата, но хорошего человека". И его затягивает. Он скупает комиксы, достает свой старый щит Капитана, который смастерил с отцом еще лет в пять и прячет его в самый дальний угол своей мастерской, он собирает винтажные карточки... И Кэп его спасает - он находит убежище в том идеальном мире, где людям в беде приходит на помощь сам Капитан Америка, где проблемы заключаются в новых каверзах старого врага, который минирует школу, а не подкидывает бомбу-вонючку в твой шкафчик. Со своими врагами Тони разбирается с помощью науки - мускулов у него не предвидится, только пара новых прыщей. Чуть позже он учится язвить и делать вид, что чужие оскорбления и иногда побои его не трогают. Пусть его методы не очень похожи на методы Кэпа, но и его враг тоже не очень-то похож на Красного Черепа.  
Тони взрослеет, мускулы все-таки появляются, как и популярность у девушек. На что они ведутся - на него самого, или на его миллионы, он предпочитает не задумываться. Комиксы, карточки, постеры и прочее отправляется на дальние полки в шкаф. Тони думает, что вырос, что ему больше не нужен чвой собственный герой. Да и методы Тони Капитан явно бы не одобрил. Но он взрослый, и не будет равняться на какого-то почти выдуманного человека, которого давно нет. Который потратил свою жизнь, чтобы спасать других, а в результате оказался не нужен никому, кроме отца Тони и мисс Картер, которая, кажется, всю жизнь ждала Кэпа, но никогда не говорила об этом вслух.  
Бессмысленно пытаться спасти других, если даже себя спасти не в состоянии. Дурак тот, кто считает по-другому. Тони думает это, трахая своего первого парня и секс выходит яростным, злым, но в результате все остаются довольны. Тони продолжает прожигать свою жизнь, попутно изобретая несколько инновационных разработок. Акции компании взлетают, все довольны, а мистер Старк идет кутить дальше.   
Тони знакомится с Роудсом на какой-то студенческой вечеринке. Почему-то они начинают дружить, и Тони находит в этом некую иронию - не любить военных, и умудриться иметь в лучших друзьях типичного представителя. Но он узнает, что Роуди будущий военный слишком поздно, когда они уже дали друг другу клятвы вечной дружбы. Тони решает, что это будет забавно, и достает своего нового лучшего друга с активностью бывшего ребенка, которого недолюбили в детстве.  
Внезапно он достигает совершеннолетия и получает возможность управлять своей компанией. Тони нанимает милую девочку, чтобы она периодически заставляла его есть и вытаскивала из запоев. Из них получается отличная команда, Пеппер отказывается с ним спать, а Тони иногда ее слушается.   
После первого покушения Роудс полчаса орет на Тони, а Пеппер, не слушая возражений, нанимает Хэппи, и иногда тот даже сносный.   
Тони тратит год на разработку Джарвиса. В какой-то момент он думает назвать искусственный интеллект Стивеном Роджерсом, но потом решает, что ему не нужна совесть, пусть даже и виртуальная, и вспоминает старого дворецкого.  
Когда Тони похищают, он точно знает, что если он не спасет сам себя, то его не спасет никто. Максимум, на что он может рассчитывать - на друга, который потратит свою жизнь на бесплодные поиски, забросив при этом свою семью, и на недо-девушку, которая иногда будет проливать по нему слезы.   
Так что Тони спасает себя сам. Пеппер плачет, Роудс выглядит счастливым, а мистер Старк хочет гамбургер. Он хорошо поработал и заслуживает вознаграждение. Чуть позже Обадайя немного сходит с ума от жажды власти и денег, и Тони снова спасает себя, а заодно и полмира. Он думает, что это не такая уж плохая работа - спасать мир. Самое главное - не забывать про себя.   
Когда Фьюри созывает "Мстителей" Тони на секунду задыхается. Он взламывал базу Щ.И.Т.а, но кажется, Стивена Роджерса охраняли слишком хорошо. Тони Старку двадцать семь, все, что связано с Капитаном Америка не выкинуто только потому, что Тони даже не помнит, где лежит коллекция, и у него неплохая жизнь, учитывая, что он гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, но дышать почему-то трудно.   
И когда он видит его, того, о ком столько слышал, столько читал, он разочарован. Капитан Америка устарел. Лучше бы ему остаться в сороковых, здесь и сейчас он выглядит неуместно. Тони действительно думает так, а еще он думает, какие же у Стива голубые глаза. Роджерса оказывается очень интересно доводить, и он старается не думать, что это выглядит как "ну обрати на меня внимание!". Он - Тони Старк, а значит, все взгляды в помещении должны быть устремлены на него.   
Тони смотрит на широкий разворот плеч Капитана Америки и размышляет, каков он в постели. Атмосфера накаляется, но нападение Бартона немного отвлекает их от выяснения отношений. Одна из турбин не работает, и Тони понимает, что должен запустить ее. Когда лопасти раскручиваются, Тони на секунду думает, что умрет, тут, сейчас, и это будет очень глупая смерть. Но Кэп его спасает. Его спасает Капитан Америка. Это нормально, это просто командная работа, ничего особенного, но Капитан его все-таки спасает.   
И когда они провожают Тора с тессерактом и Локи в Асгард, Тони думает, что может спасти Стива от его "несовременности". Исключительно в ответ.


End file.
